Fallin' For You
by AdommyLambliffLove
Summary: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff - AKA Adommy ...This is my first fanfic that I've written. Please tell me what you think so I know what to change so I came write better fics.
1. First Time I Ever Saw Your Face

It was 10 minutes before Adam had to leave for his first day of high school. Even though he was scared, he had a feeling that today was going to be a pretty god day. So, when the clock read 7 o'clock he left his house and headed to school with barely any hesitation.

On the lengthy walk to school he started to think. He was thinking about what people would say. _Will they call me names? Will they say it behind my back? Will they beat me up? _There has never been anybody else to "come out" while he was at this school, so he had no clue as to what to expect.

When he finally arrived at school he walked up to the doors. He stopped. He told himself _don't let anybody get you down. It will only give them power._ He then opened the doors, took a deep breath, and walked inside. He walked down the hall to his homeroom. His homeroom teacher's name was Mr. Seacrest. Adam walked up to him and asked the teacher where he should sit. Mr. Seacrest handed Adam his schedule and pointed to the seat closest to the door . This meant that everyone that came into the room would have to pass by him. He didn't really care for this seat. But he didn't want to make a big fuss about it so he just let it go. Besides, he would only be sitting there for about 15 minutes he was off to first period.

As Adam sat there one of his friends from last year, Drake, walked in. Drake looked at Adam, smiled then walked away. He started saying to someone in the next row, "I can't believe I was friends with...," he looked Adam up and down, "with that thing!" Adam had to remind himself of what he told himself before he even came into the school. Yeah, he was upset but he couldn't let Drake pull him down. He thought. _If I pretend like I don't care what they say to me, or do to me, then maybe they'll leave me alone. _

Adam stared at the clock above the doorway, waiting for it to change to 7:40 so he could go to his first class, math. When the bell rang everyone rushed out of homeroom. People were shoving through the halls, dropping papers, confused as to where to go. Adam already knew where to go since his mom had been a teacher there for the last two years. During the summer he came in with her to help decorate the classroom for the start of a new school year. While she finished up, he walked around the school to see where some of the classes were.

Finally, Adam got to his class. When he walked in the teacher told him that he could choose where to sit. He decided to sit as far away from the door as possible, hoping he would be less noticeable. When everyone sat down the teacher introduced herself. "Good morning class, I'm Ms. Grey. I'll be your math teacher for the rest of the year." She the announced that there was a new student. Adam had never really cared for new students because they were usually snobby or just plain rude to everyone.

She walked to the door and opened it. She motioned for someone to walk in. As Mrs. Grey backed away from the doorway, a skinny, blonde guy walked in. Adam was speechless. Mrs. Grey told the new student to go to the front of the class and tell the class a bit about himself. The blonde walked to the front of the class and started to talk. "Hi, my name is Tommy Joe Ratliff but you can just call me Tommy. My favorite bands are Depeche Mode and Metallica. My favorite song is Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode. I like to play the guitar as well as the bass and keyboard. If there's anything else that you wanna know, just ask!" He looked to Ms. Grey and asked where to sit. She replied and told him to sit next to Adam. Adam gasped. The whole class turned around and started to laugh. The one thing that Adam noticed was that Tommy wasn't laughing with the rest of the class. As Tommy walked towards him he was smiling.

Adam couldn't believe it. Tommy wasn't like other new students. No, not at all. Tommy was the complete opposite. Tommy sat down in the seat next to Adam. He turned to Adam and said "Hey, nice to meet you!" Adam knew he wanted to say hello back but he couldn't because he was still speechless. He finally got out "Oh, uhhh, hi..." Tommy expected him to say more but he didn't. "So, what's your name?" Tommy asked. Adam had to think about it. "M-m-my name is Adam, Adam Lambert" he said in a shaky voice. Tommy decided to leave it at that since Adam didn't seem like he wanted to talk right now.


	2. I Can't Get You Off My Mind

_Why is he acting so odd? _Curiously thought Tommy. He wasn't going to question him because that would be plain rude. Tommy wasn't the type of guy to be ignorant. He knew how most guys acted, he knew he wouldn't want to be treated that way so he never acted that way.

As soon as the bell rang for the period to end Tommy got up out of his seat and left for his next class. So did Adam. Tommy was headed to language. He walked slow since he didn't particularly like this class. In his old school in Burbank they usually had a countless number of spelling tests in this class and he wasn't the best of spellers.

On the way to class he couldn't stop pondering about Adam. He didn't know why, they was just something different about Adam. Tommy decided he wanted to get to know Adam better so maybe he could find out what was so different about him than other people he knew. _I never even thought about my girlfriends this much! _Recalled Tommy. _I have got to have lunch with him or something to learn more about him. The next time I see him, I'll ask him. _

Tommy got to language class and was assigned the seat in the first row farthest away from the door. When the teacher announced what the class had to do everyone let out a groan. Each student had to write a paragraph or two about themselves. Then tomorrow they would read it to the class. Tommy didn't think it was that bad. He was actually glad that was all they had to do since he would possibly have plans after school. He quickly wrote about himself, basically everything he said in math. Except this time he added his favorite movie, Velvet Goldmine. While Tommy was in language, Adam was in reading class.

Adam liked reading class because sometimes they would act out the stories. Plus, the teacher, Mr. Parsons was a really friendly teacher. He almost never gave homework so everyone liked him. He always did good in his class, except for today. He couldn't concentrate on what they were doing. All he could concentrate on was Tommy. Adam kept asking the same questions over and over again in his head. _When will I see him again? What does he think of me? I wonder if he's like me... _Finally, there was only another five minutes left of class then he went to his favorite class.

The bell rang and Adam went to music. He walked down the hall and went into the classroom. He sat own and eagerly waited for class to begin. He was turning to see what was written on the dry-erase board when he saw Tommy walk in.


	3. I Thnk I May Be Attracted to Him

When Tommy realized that Adam was in his class, he went over and took the seat next to him. Tommy wanted to take Adam out to dinner but he didn't know what Adam would think. Because, what new kid would ask somebody, that they had JUST met, out to dinner? Tommy thought about it and said, "_What the heck!" _in his mind. He turned to Adam and asked him, "Hey! You wanna go out to dinner tonight?" Adam's eyes widened. Tommy tried not to laugh at the look on Adam's face but couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Okay. So where would we go?" asked Adam.

"I'm new here and...I don't really know many places here, so I'll let you choose. Just give me directions and it'll be fine." Tommy replied.

"Do you have a Facebook or something that I can inbox you directions?" Adam questioned Tommy.

"Oh, yeah!" Tommy wrote down his e-mail and slid the paper over to Adam. "Just look that up on Facebook and you'll find me."

"Okay. I have to ask my dad where it's good to eat around here. My family cooks almost all the time so we don't really eat out much." explained Adam.

"Yeah, I don't re-" Tommy began but the new music teacher had started to talk.

"What's up, class? My name is Mrs. Iraheta, but you can just call me Allison! Wouldn't want anybody killing unicorns!" she shouted.

Adam and Tommy looked at each other and started laughing. Tommy was so giggly around Adam. He didn't know why, he just was.

Adam was so excited for school could be over. He couldn't wait to go out to eat and hang out with Tommy. Throughout the day Adam tried to think of places where it was good to eat. One problem. Tommy wouldn't get out of his head. His fluffy, blonde hair. His gorgeous, brown eyes that twinkled like stars whenever Adam saw him. And his favorite part, Tommy's lips! Tommy's lips were shaped like hearts and so shiny. Just everything about him was perfect.

Tommy, on the other hand, was confused. He couldn't stop thinking about Adam. When a teacher would ask him something, he just stared and said, "Sorry. I don't know." He had a different feeling about Adam than he did any other person. Tommy started to question his sexuality.

When it hit Tommy that he was attracted to Adam, he decided to hide it. He wasn't sure if Adam thought this way, too, or not. Was Adam gay, too? He wasn't sure of anything, anymore.


	4. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Tommy got home and almost tripped up the steps as he was running to his computer. He wanted to look at Adam's Facebook page and see what it said. Before he could check, though, he had to wait for Adam to send him a friend request. So, while he waited, he did some dishes.

On Adam's way home from school he had started to walk at first, but then began to ran. He wanted to leave as soon as possible with Tommy. He got home, said hi to his parents, got a drink, and went upstairs to his room. He went straight to the computer. He typed in the address bar and hit the enter key. He got out the piece of paper Tommy wrote his e-mail on and looked it up in the search bar. He found him, sent a request, and headed back downstairs.

"Hey, dad, do you know where a good place to eat is?"

"Well, right here at home!" Eber answered and Adam laughed.

"It is good to eat here, but a friend and I are going out to eat. We aren't sure where to to. Adam replied hoping that his dad would give him a serious answer this time.

"Oh!" Eber laughed. "There is this place right down town called 'The Key Stone', they have great food and it's not expensive, either!" he grabbed a notepad and started to write directions.

"Thanks, dad! I'm gonna go upstairs and send him a message." he said hoping that he would ask who HE was.

"Okay, I'll let the note on the counter so you can grab it before you leave." Eber said as Adam walked up the steps.

Adam walked up to the computer only to see Tommy hadn't accepted, yet. He waited for a bout 10 minutes and finally got a notification that Tommy accepted him. He quick went on chat and told Tommy about the restaurant. Tommy thought the name sounded cool and couldn't wait to go. They decided that Tommy was going to pick Adam up at his house at 6:00 which was less than three hours away. Adam couldn't chat with Tommy anymore because his dad was downstairs calling for him. Tommy stayed on for a bit after Adam got off to look at Adam's profile.

He went to click on 'Info' but stopped.


	5. You're Everything I Need and More

Tommy had no idea why he had stopped. So he took a deep breath and clicked on it. This time without stopping. He looked over his info.

**Basic Info**

Birthday: January 29, 1982

Sex: Male

Interested In: Men

Relationship Status: Single

Tommy started to smile. The time then got slower and slower as the time got closer. He rushed to get changed. He put on his favorite clothes.

Adam watched TV so the time would pass quicker. He waited for it to say 6:00 on the clock below his TV. It was 5:30 and he could barely stand the wait. Tommy couldn't stand it either. So he decided to leave now, and be 10 minutes early since it only took about 20 minutes to get to Adam's house according to Google maps.

Adam heard a car horn outside but he just sat there because it was eight minutes before Tommy was supposed to arrive. He sat there watching the clock now. Then he heard knocking on his door. He got up and walked to the front door where he heard the knocking coming from. He opened the door to see Tommy standing there. He wore boots that made him taller, tight leather pant, and a Marilyn Manson shirt that was partially covered by a striped jacket. Tommy's hair was still as fluffy as it was at school, that was one of the first things Adam noticed. He absolutely loved Tommy's hair. The way he put flipped it to the side, the way it sometimes got in got in his eyes. His eyes were another thing Adam loved about Tommy. He liked the way that sometimes Tommy would have his head down but was looking up through his long eyelashes. He wanted Tommy so bad. He didn't know if he was...like him.

"Are you ready to go, or am I too early?" Tommy asked.

"I'm ready if you are." he replied.

"Okay, let's go then. You have the directions?" said Tommy.

" Oh, that's right. Almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me!" Adam said as he walked in and got the directions, that his dad had written down for him, from the kitchen counter.

"No problem." answered Tommy.

" Kay, got 'em." Adam said as he walked back into the living room. They were now ready to go.

They both walked to go out the door, Adam turned back around to lock the door so his parents wouldn't get mad. They went to Tommy's car, a midnight blue Maserati. Adam had always wanted one but he couldn't choose what color. So instead, he bought a black Ford Mustang.

On the way to the restaurant Adam read off the directions to Tommy as Tommy drove. Tommy had the radio on. Volume wasn't too high, but it wasn't too low. Queen, one of Adam's favorite bands came on. It was 'Bohemian Rhapsody' which happened to be one of his favorite songs by them.

"You can change the radio if you want." Tommy said to Adam.

"No, it's okay. This is actually one of my favorite songs." Adam said excitedly.

"You can turn it up if you want. My mom would have Queen playing as she was cleaning when I was younger." explained Tommy.

"My parents would play Bob Marley. The one song always scared my brother. Kinda funny actually. " Adam laughed.

They were finally at 'The Key Stone'. Tommy opened the door to the restaurant and waved for Adam to go in first. _Wow! _Adam thought._ Nobody has ever done that for me before..._ "Thanks." Adam said as he walked in, Tommy followed behind him. They found a table and started to look through the menu. They had everything. If you wanted it, they had it.

A dark-haired woman walked up to them. Her name tag had her name, Camila, on it. "May I get you some drinks while you look through our large menu, or are you ready to order your food too?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "We're ready." they said at almost the exact same time.

"Well then, what would you guys like?" Camila asked.

Tommy let Adam go first again."I'd like a Baja Fresh Ultimo with Mahi Mahi and a glass of water. No ice, please."

"Okay, and you, sir?" she looked at Tommy.

"I'd like four pancakes with a Dr. Pepper." he answered.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else, Tommy? I'll buy..." Adam said to Tommy.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." they smiled at the waitress and she walked away to get their order.

"So...pancakes for dinner?" Adam asked curiously.

"Yeah, I got a craving for them earlier." he explained.

"Oh, I see." Adam replied.

Camila came back with their orders. Tommy's pancakes and Dr. Pepper, and Adam's Baja Fresh Ultimo with Mahi Mahi and glass of water. They started to eat.

"Ummm...Adam, you have some sauce on your shirt." Adam looked down at his shirt. "Here," Tommy grabbed a napkin and wiped it off for him. Adam's thoughts started going wild.

"Thanks, Tommy. I'll have to wash it when I get home." thanked Adam.

Now Tommy's thoughts were going crazy. _Oh, great! He's already thinking about going home. I never should have done that. _

Adam couldn't believe what Tommy had done. No straight guy would do that. None that he knew of anyway. _Maybe I actually have a chance with him. _

They finished eating and talked for awhile before they left. Adam wanted to hang out with Tommy more but he had an idea. He was going to see what Tommy's Facebook page said. While Tommy was driving Adam home he asked Adam if he wanted to go to his house and watch a movie or something. Adam replied by saying "I'd like to, but my dad told me not to stay out late because I need to help him with something." Really, all he was going to do was go on the computer though. There was complete silence, except for the radio, until they got to Adam's house. Adam started to get out of the car. "Bye, Tommy."

"Bye. I'll see ya at school tomorrow! Thanks for dinner." he yelled to Adam as he was walking to his house.

Looking back at Tommy, "Yeah, anytime!" he yelled.

After Tommy drove off, Adam ran to his house, rushed upstairs, and turned on the computer. He then went to Facebook, made himself go offline in the chat menu, and went to Tommy's profile. _Just what I thought... _Tommy was straight. That's what his profile said, anyway.

Tommy was driving home and was thinking so many things. He thought about telling Adam how he felt about him. He wasn't sure what he would think. How would he even bring it up? Would he invite him over tomorrow, or would he just tell him at school? He thought to himself. _Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll cook dinner and tell him how I feel. _He was a bit nervous about the next day, but he knew it would change his life for the better.


End file.
